A Spin on the Roulette Wheel
by Highspeed0516
Summary: Based on the Justice League Unlimited Episode "grudge Match" - Villaness Roulette uses mind control signals developed by her evil associates to mind control female Justice League heros into fighting in cage matches. But Roulette has secret perversions, and Black Canary and Huntress are about to become puppets to her lust. Lesbian Erotica


A Spin on The Roulette Wheel

Roulette smiled, taking in her masterpiece. She stood at the window in her control room overlooking her magnificent new hexagonal arena below. Beautiful violet leather apolstered seating arrangements had been installed in a circular atrium that had been built into this abandoned warehouse. In the seats were some of Bluhavens wealthiest crimelords, dirty politicians, and other self made millionaires with an appetite for extreme sports. They shuffled their money easily by cash or credit into built in betting stations on their armrests. Roulette's dark eyes sparkled as she watched the action she had masterfully orchestrated in the arena at the center of the atrium. Her masterpiece was incased in a bulletproof and shatterproof hardened crystal clear glass cage. She had affectionately named the action in the arena "Metabrawl Glamour Slam", an all female fighting league. Yet this was not just any group of females, which is why she charged hot dollar for entrance into her new nightclub. On display at the moment were two of her audience's favorite heroes from none other than the Justice League, the sultry blond Black Canary and the Brazilian Beauty, Fire.

Roulette kept herself from giggling like a little schoolgirl and maintained her composer as the Master of Ceremonies. It would not do to show such weakness in from of Sonar, who was busy keeping a watch on security for her. She would prefer to have him patrolling elsewhere, but it would not do to have a man dressed in that ridiculous red soldier's tunic and blue cape bothering the customers. It was all too rich. It was not funny that her masterpiece had had to come with the help of Lex Luthor and that twit, Sonar. Yet she found it all too amusing that the Justice League's own micro-communicators that they wore securely in one ear were working perfectly as mind control devices.

The result was that the two girls, who were not particularly good friends but worked well together in the name of justice and peace and all that goodie-goodie crap, were going all out to the pleasure of her audience. Her very wealthy audience that was going to make her a very rich woman. Pity she would have to donate 45% to the society, but this was going to keep her in business for a very long time, and all at the expense of the Justice League!

Roulette licked her ruby red lips and smoothed out her red silk Asian style evening gown. Roulette was not Asian herself at all, but she admired the look. Yes the culture sure did know how to make simple look good she thought as she tightened the crossed long pins that held her raven hair in a sophisticated bun. Secretly, the pins were sharp and dangerous throwing weapons that could be used in a flash. She felt they might come in handy if all the sudden the mind control devices stopped working. Naturally, she prepared for just such a disaster.

The mind control was working wonders getting the girls to fight each other, and the devices had a built in safety feature against discovery by the league. After the fights they were returned to the location of their latest mission, having no memory of where they had been.

Right now, as Roulette watched the battle she was getting other ideas on how the mind control devices might be used for a bit of her own fun. Roulette removed her featherweight dark maroon shaded spectacles and lifted a small pair of golden binoculars to her eyes. Black canary really was stunning. The woman moved with such grace and agility. Though Fire could fly and had powers over one blinding hot blasts of green fire, the lucious blond always seemed to be a step ahead of her. The small golden binoculars actually included digital magnification, and Roulette used the feature to zoom in closer on the blond. Beads of sweat were forming on the woman's brow, and while the two fighters stood motionless sizing each other up and circling, Roulette watched a drop of perspiration roll slowly down the side of the woman's face, and drop neatly onto her heaving cleavage. Black Canary turned, and Roulette licked her lips again as she took a long gaze at the fighter's magnificently firm and round ass. The black, tight, formfitting body suit she wore was riding up into her every curve and it had to be uncomfortable by now in the crotch area. Why women wore such things to fight in Roulette would never understand, but she wasn't going to complain when she could see the blond woman's ass jiggle with every step. Roulette secretly wished she could help the woman peel off her suit. It had occurred to Roulette more than once that she probably could with the new mind control technology, and have Black Canary _like_ it.

Nobody knew about Roulette's secret sexual desires. Men were all pinheaded and inferior. Only women possessed the true beauty in the world, and they deserved the true power. One day she promised, Lex would be groveling before her, until then she had to play at what she was best at; Getting people to willingly give her their money for almost nothing in return.

The Brazilian was attractive too, but something told Roulette it was probably safer not to try to play with fire and end up getting burned. Alas, she would have to let Black Canary return to her normal life after this fight or she would probably be missed. "Tomorrow," said Roulette. "Tomorrow we will play together my sweet Canary, and I will make you sing."

The fight ended with Fire out cold, another victim of Black Canary's sonic scream. Roulette blew out a held breath and spoke into the microphone before her, putting on her best performance.

"… and STILL undefeated . . . Black Canary!"

Roulette walked back into the control room as the fighters were lowered through slowly descending triangular platforms to the ready rooms beneath the arena. Roulette had just reached the camera station where Sonar was monitoring security when she saw Black Canary leaving through the parking garage.

Roullete sighed and shook her head. The woman even rode a motorcycle. Did she have any idea how hot that was?

"My we are in a hurry to get back to duty aren't we my sweet bird?" Roulette commented at the screen, leaning in.

A shadow leapt across the screen. Roulette scowled at Sonar.

"Didn't you see that, dimwit?" She hissed. "Switch to camera four!"

In a blur of violet and black fluttering material, the shadow Roulette had noticed took form and confronted the exiting Black Canary.

"It's Huntress," whined Sonar. "What's she doing here?"

"Who cares!" snapped Roulette, just get down there and . . . wait."

Roulette chuckled a low chuckle that built into an outright laugh.

"They're fighting! Oh save it for the ring girls!"

Roulette's sour mood returned instantly. "Well don't just stand there! Get down there and make sure Canary is the winner, and if she isn't collect them both for me."

Sonic grudgingly obeyed, mumbling something about no respect and the indignantly of it all as he ambled toward the elevator.

Alone in the control room, Roulette was so enthralled with the fight that she completely forgot to announce the next fight between the two green lantern girls she had acquired as they visited earth. It was a good thing her automated holographic self did it for her in a voice over recording. What were their names again? The pink one was especially exotic, she thought vaguely as Huntress did a backward handspring and a series of evasions to avoid Black Canary's vicious assault.

Huntress was lean and lucious, with jet-black hair that seemed to gracefully flow behind her as easily as her midnight cape. That costume of hers was almost as sexy as Black Canary's. Roulette was always a sucker for a hard bare abdomen in a woman, and she found Huntress's two piece suit absolutely enticing.

Roulette found herself _pulling_ for the Huntress. The thought of being able to have them both with her, even for a short while, was pushing her desires over the edge. Roulette bit her lip, and fondled her left breast through the circular opening designed into her gown to show of her cleavage. Stroking her hardening nipple and pinching it lightly. She lifted and kneaded the breast, proud of its weight, and then slid her other hand under her gown where it was left open to her left leg all the way to the thigh. This was designed to allow her to show off her magnificent snake tattoo that coiled around her leg, the head of which disappeared into the regions of her body only the very privileged were allotted to explore. One such region her hand was exploring now as she hiked up her skirt and shoved her rogue satin panties aside. Roullete leaned over the view screen thrusting her ass outward and arching her back to both get a better view of the fight and to allow her to slide two fingers deep into her already wet and aching pussy. This fight, on display for her own personal viewing pleasure, was really getting her hot. She double checked to make sure her announcing system was off before allowing herself to moan softly in pleasure, as she began to grind her hips against her hand. Roulette pinched her own nipple hard as Black Canary took a shot to the throat, silencing her sonic scream. Then Huntress swiped Canary's ear communicator in one fluid motion, presumably to call for help, but Black Canary was quick to recover, knocking the device away with one hit and then knocking Huntress off balance with the second hit of a one-two combo. Huntress staggered backwards and inadvertently stepped on the device and crushed it.

"Damn." Roulette swore as she licked her own juices off her fingers and straightened out her gown. "That's going to be trouble."

Roulette began to prepare for trouble, but relaxed when Huntress knocked Canary out cold in the next instant. She smiled devilishly as she witnessed Sonar actually manage to take Huntress by surprise with his gang of black suited goons and take both heroines prisoner with that ridiculous tuning fork gun of his.

Roulette's mind was in motion like the gambling wheel she was named for. There was a half hour intermission after the lantern fight, and then she had Hawk Girl versus Vixen lined up. Plenty of time to decide what to do with her two troublemaking Birds of Prey. Roulette walked two steps to a nearby station and touched a button, activating a communication link to security.

"Well done Sonar," she said loud enough for the speakerphone to pick up her voice. "Bring both the girls to my ready room. I wish to . . . _interrogate_ them."

* * *

The prototype was small enough, but not as good a fit as the Justice league model. Roulette held the tiny object between her thumb and forefinger, musing over its simplicity. This was the prototype that Sonar had developed under Lex Luthor's tutelage, and it would have to be good enough. Such technology was really beyond Roulette, but it was nice to get men who did to do what you wished. She did understand that the manipulation of the mind through this device wasn't true mind control, per say, but instead intensified emotions to such a degree that they override all logic. All it took was to tune the thing just right, and you had but to choose which emotion to overintensify. You do anything from make a person feel overly aggressive and angry, so that they outright attacked the first person they saw, to making a person so scared that they curled up in a little ball and became a harmless, spineless, shell of a person. Roulette had another emotion in mind, and it was already reprogrammed into this prototype.

Roulette surveyed her ready room. It was comfortable enough for her, but she scanned the surroundings wondering how she would make her "guests" comfortable. The ready room included everything that was necessary to make Roulette look presentable. A mahogany dresser with a large illuminated mirror sat in one corner of the room; its lights currently turned off. A red velvet upholstered chair was slid snugly under the dresser in place. A closed fine pinewood wardrobe full stood closed, hiding more formal evening gowns, and three duplicates of preferred trademark gown she now wore. The rest of the ready room was actually a private gambling area for very high rollers, and included the finest Roulette, Craps, and Poker tables that money could buy. It had cost her a bit of change to make sure the low, nine foot ceiling room was well ventilated, and adorned with two small ceiling fans. The light intensity of the room could be brightened or dimmed as needed, and a respectable sound system for music was camouflaged at the rooms four corners inside the plush, sound absorbing material covering the walls. This material was in turn covered by a light cream colored canvas, which gave the walls the appearance of being as softly upholstered as their rouge bucket-seat lounge chairs. The cream colored carpeting she stood on her dressing side of the room gave way to a simple pattern of black and cream colored tiles for easier cleaning of spilled drinks on the gambling side. After some deliberation Roulette decided that her guests should be comfortable, but that The Huntress should not be not _too_ comfortable.

At last there was a knock on the door and Roulette opened it eagerly, ushering Sonar inside. He carried an unconscious Black Canary slumped face down over one shoulder.

"Set this one down in that lounge chair," Roulette said as she patted Canary's luscious ass for emphasis. "And fit her with this." Roulette said, handing Sonar the prototype emotion control device. "And you two," Roulette snapped, pointing to the two equally oafish looking, black suited security guards, "Tie the Huntress down on her back on that Roulette table. Quickly! And take off her utility belt you idiots I don't want her getting lose during this interrogation"

One man shoved the Huntress forward. She had her hands handcuffed behind her back, and she grunted as her abdomen caught the brunt of her fall on the side of the Roulette table. The other man looked from the table and back to Roulette again with a vacant expression.

"Tie her down how? He asked."

Snarling impatiently, Roulette maneuvered around the table and removed four cupholders, two on each side of the table and at just the right distance for Huntresses arms and legs.

The first man had Huntress in a tight bear hug from behind, causing her breasts to be pushed upward in her bodysuit.

Huntress caught the second goon staring at her perky chest, and her face twisted in annoyance.

"Hey, Guido! Eyes on my face, Perv!" Huntress commanded as she leapt off the ground and kicked both legs out to full extension. The kick caught the distracted man under the chin and sent him reeling, as well as made the goon holding her hold her full weight unexpectedly. "And I'm no hood ornimate!" Huntress grunted as she threw herself forward in a shoulder roll, launching the man behind her directly at Roulette.

Roulette sidestepped the man easily as he landed next to her with a thud.

"Cute." Said Roulette. "Now do be a good guest and make yourself comfortable on the table." As she said this she pointed 9mm Berreta she had had strapped to the inside of her leg.

Huntress grudgingly obeyed as the two goons removed her cape, and then secured her to the table with inch thick elastic chords pulled tight through the bottomless cupholders of the roulette table.

"Now leave us," Roulette commanded to Sonar, I'll call you when they are ready for the arena."

"You don't need my help?" Sonar looked offended. "I have some devices that would be perfect to use for getting them to ta . . ."

"Just do as I say!" Roulette snarled, grabbing him by his ridiculous cape and shepherding him toward the door. "You'll get your chance soon enough. This is going to be _girl talk_." Roulette didn't care what Sonar thought of her last emphasis on "girl talk," she was growing impatient, and Canary was already starting to stir. She had been waiting for a long time to test this technology, but this was not going to be a peep show! With that thought, she hurried Sonar the rest of the way out of the room, slammed the door, and locked it.

* * *

Huntress was furious. How did she get into this situation? She knew better than to confront Black Canary while she was still in the middle of illegal gambling ring. There must have been cameras all over that garage. So much for the stealthy mistress of the night. She should have taken photos. Confronted Canary back at her place. Maybe used Jimmy to call Superman again. She would have been nicer to the little pipsqueak this time. For all her bravado, Huntress didn't want to tick Superman off more than she already had.

But no. She had just _had _to try and solve the whole thing by herself. Now she was strapped to a gambling table, the prisoner of an egotistical primadonna. Her utility belt ten feet away, and the elastic workout cords that bound her to the table could not be easily cut with either the razor blade or the hairpin that she still had available to her.

She could stretch the bands enough to sit halfway up and glare at Roulette as she strode over to Black Canary who was murmuring something incoherent as she struggled to regain consciousness.

"Isn't she delightful?" asked Roulette over her shoulder, as she stroked Black Canary's jaw-line softly.

"Get your filthy money grubbing hands off her!" growled Huntress.

"Aww, but she likes it," cooed Roulette. Roulette steeped back so that Huntress could see Canary awaken and open her eyes fully. "You see? There we are. Awake now my little bird."

Huntress locked Black Canary's deep blue eyes in a piercing gaze from across the room, trying to read he woman's state of mind. Her blond rival shook out her head groggily as she stood. What was going on! Why hadn't roulette tied Canary down too?

"Take care of her for me wouldn't you dear?" Roulette asked Canary as she removed the spikes holding her hair together and shook out her hair. She handed one of the extremely sharp objects to Black Canary, who regarded the weapon for a moment as if unsure what to do with it. Roulette motioned with her head toward the bound Huntress. "I think you will find it useful."

Black Canary's smiled mischievously, and her blank groggy stare suddenly became full of . . . desire?

Huntress tugged at her restraints. Maybe she could break the table itself with a good strike. Canary was taking her time with whatever she planned to do, circling the table slowly as if she were a shark testing the fight in its prey before striking. Roulette lounged back in her chair, her legs crossed in front of her. Nothing was making sense. How could so many league members bend to this woman's will? Huntress knew there had to be some foul play involved. Something in the ease with which she had knocked Canary out made her guess that this all had something to do with Justice League communicators, and the presence of Sonar seemed to justify some kind of mind control. But She had destroyed Canary's communicator, hadn't she?

"Fight it Canary!" Huntress demanded of her rival. "This isn't you. You _know _you don't want to do this. You don't want to kill me. You may not like me much, but this isn't you!"

Canary paused in mid step for a moment, and Huntress thought she had somehow broken whatever spell Black Canary was under. Suddenly Black Canary leapt from the ground and landed neatly straddling Huntress at her bare abdomen.

Laughter came from further back. It was a strange laugh coming from Roulette. Rather than simply being amused, she sounded excited. Something was _very _wrong here.

"My dear exotic Huntress," Roulette said, still chuckling gleefully. "Whatever gave you the impression she wanted to kill you? We'll get to that later."

Huntress relaxed somewhat and gazed up into the face of Black Canary. Her rivals golden hair hung down to tickle the sides of her face and brush against her mask. The desire in Canary's eyes intensified, and Huntress suddenly realized the sick truth of what Roulette had in mind for her and Black Canary.

"Canary! No . . . ."

Huntress struggled against her restraints, she had failed to turn her head in time and Canary's lips found hers. Huntress pressed her lips tight as she felt Black Canary's tongue trying to enter her mouth. The sensation made Huntress gag, and at last she was able to turn her head to the side. Huntress arched her back and fought, but the mind controlled Black Canary was not to be deterred. Huntress felt a slippery warmth on her neck, just below her jaw. Hot breath brushed passed her ear, and Huntress felt her body betray her and shudder.

"Roulette you witch!" Huntress cried. "Canary doesn't swing this way! And neither do I!"

Huntress heard only more laughter from Roulette, and then the sound of rustling clothes dropping to the floor as she continued to grunt and struggle against Canary's kisses. Hands groped beneath her tight fitting leather top, and suddenly there was a tearing and ripping sound. Canary had cut through the sides of her costume, separating the top of her suit from the bottom completely. Once this was done, there was nothing she could do to prevent the top being rolled up and her breasts being exposed to the cool room air. The tight fabric of the bodice dug into Huntresses collarbone, and made it that much more difficult to struggle against the hands now kneading her breasts, the lips and tongue still searching for her mouth.

"No! Cried Huntress. "Please no! Huntress tried to clench her legs as she felt her tight combat shorts being removed. She looked up and caught a glance as a space appeared between Black Canary's tightly clothed body and hers. She caught the eye of Roulette, who winked at her and licked her lips at the base of the table, as she tugged her shorts the rest of the way off. "I swear I will KILL you for this Roulette!"

Roulette made no reply, but simply stood up again, apparently taking a moment to admire her handiwork. This infuriated Huntress, who could do nothing about the tremors in her body that Black Canary was causing as she licked each of her nipples delicately. Huntress tried to imagine she was somewhere else as the woman took one nipple in her mouth completely, and sucked hard. Golden hair spilled over Huntress chest and abdomen, giving her an unwanted tickling sensation. Huntress found her back involuntarily arched towards Canary's mouth. Huntress looked for Roulette again, desperately trying to find an object to hate; to be angry with.

Roulette was now naked, showcasing a firm athletic figure tattooed with two other snake- like dragons in addition to the one that traced itself from her left shoulder, down across her back to wrap around her right leg. The tails coiled underneath her breasts as if supporting them, the bodies met six inches above her navel and coiled around one another until the heads ended up together with open mouths and tongues extended in a cleanly shaved pubic area. Huntress began to wonder how it felt to be cleanly shaven there, and realized with horror that she was staring at the woman, who was now crouching back down at the end of the table. Huntress thought she saw a gleam of something silver in Roulette's right hand.

Before she could ponder what the object might be, Black Canary sat up, blocking her view. Her rival removed her dark leather jacket and tossed it aside. Canary then pulled down the top of her body suit with a tug, exposing large ample breasts with rock hard pink nipples. Huntress found herself caught up in Canary's lustful gaze as she kneaded her breasts, and traced circles with her thumbs around perfectly circular pink areola. Canary seemed to be bragging about how much bigger her breasts were than Huntresses as she pushed one breast up enough to lick and suck her own nipple.

Huntress realized she was afraid. She had always been prepared to take any type of torture, and she was no stranger to pain. Yet as she realized how wet she was getting, and when hot breath followed by the moist teasing of Roulettes tongue hit her clit and sent another wave of uncontrollable pleasure through her body, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Huntress began to hate herself.

"Please stop."

Huntress' plea was just a whisper.

Black Canary leaned forward and licked a tear from Huntresses cheek. "Shhhh," Black Canary whispered a raspy voice in her ear. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You know deep down you want this."

Huntress opened her mouth to respond, but instead was met by a hard pink nipple shoved at her mouth. Huntress felt like gagging again, but instead gasped as she felt two fingers slide into her, and a mouth sucking hungrily on her clit. Huntress bit her lip, trying not to cry out as Roulette began sucking her moist labia. Again her back arched despite herself, and she felt her legs begin to quiver. Q was decent at oral sex, when he indeed had a tongue to use, but somehow Roulette knew just where to touch her, tease her clit and stimulate the inside of her thighs. The villain knew how to lick inside her depths, and how to find the right spot and stay with it. Roulette began making motorboat noises with her lips, making Huntress cry out despite he best efforts.

Something in Huntress gave in. Perhaps, she told herself, she was too close to the mind control device. Perhaps the smell of Roulettes perfume in the air and her body's first betraying climax that set her off. Or perhaps, Huntress wondered, there might really be something nice about the soft breasts in her face, and the sensation had made her lose her mind, but she took one of Canaries tits in he mouth and sucked _hard_. So hard she hopped it would be uncomfortable to Canary. Huntress even bit the nipple slightly, but Canary reeled in pleasure, cupping her head to her breast.

Huntress was actually a bit disappointed when Roulettes mouth left her crotch. Yet for a moment she could think, and Huntress had an idea, even as she heard another tearing sound and Black Canary moaning deeply from something Roulette was doing to her.

"What is that?" Huntress asked as new sound filled the air. Even as she asked she knew the answer. The gleam of silver she had seen must be the vibrator that Roulette had just switched on. The toy made a high pitched whirring noise as Roulette teased Huntress by sliding the object over her belly, and left it hovering dangerously close to her clit. Huntress knew there was no turning back if that machine entered her, and she kissed desperately at Black Canary's neck, trying to lure the woman closer. Black Canaries left ear came within reach of huntress mouth, and Huntress twirled her tongue around it while she exhaled softly. In a skilled motion, Huntress was able to remove the small earpiece from the woman with her tongue. Huntress bit down hard crushing the device just as the vibrator's high pitch whine became a wet bubbling noise. Black Canary's nails dug into Huntress shoulders as she cried out in ecstasy. It took Huntress a moment to realize that the vibrator had not been meant for her. It was not a disappointment however, the two silky fingers exploring her inner depths were quite enough in her mind.

* * *

The fog lifted from Black Canary's mind as if she was awakening from a pleasant dream that she had already forgotten. She brushed blond strands out of her face, and blinked in confusion as she found herself staring down at the violet-masked face of the Huntress. Her hands pressed down into green velvet of a Roulette table on either side of the Huntresses head. Her left hand held a six inch, deadly sharp spike, and Canary lifted the weapon to her face and regarded it briefly before becoming aware of even stranger sensations coursing through her body. The tips of her bare nipples brushed delicately against the soft rosy areola of the Huntress, who had was staring up at her wearing a slightly amused wry smile. The sensation on her tits sent shivers down her spine, but it was the powerful vibration caressing her vaginal walls that made her loins sing, and she cried out again in confused pleasure.

"What!" croaked Black Canary, her eyes questioning the woman she lay on top of. "Oh god! Who? But how –Oooh!" Canary's own voice felt like fire in her throat. Someone had obviously hit her there, and hard. There was also a burn on her forearm. Black Canary decided at the moment that it was more important to figure out why she was having sex with two women, neither of whom she liked very much, and not to mention that she was _straight_ last time she checked, before worrying about the injuries. The Huntress was moaning softly, but mouthing something about getting them out of this mess. Yet, Black Canary could not concentrate on what the woman was trying to say, as she was distracted by a soft alto voice behind her speaking to her with lust dripping off every word. She turned to peer over her shoulder at a nude Roulette. Canary could see Roulette was focused on her work with the vibrator.

Roulette had disconnected the blond crime fighter's fish-net stockings from her one piece, black suit and had pinched the material covering her ass and crotch together and shoved it aside, exposing Black Canary's womanhood to do with as she pleased. Canary studied the eyes of the woman violating her for a moment. They seemed to be trying to peer deep inside her, and they glinted with satisfaction as Canary's ass jiggled and reddened in response to repeated spankings on each ass cheek. When Roulette noticed the crime fighter studying her, she smiled devilishly, and Canary quickly turned her head away.

Yet Canary found no comfort in meeting the determined eyes of the Huntress again, as the woman fiercely implied with her face that she had something to say. The huntress struggled against her restraints until she was sitting up, and Canary shivered as Huntress moaned softly into her ear. Was her rival . . . _enjoying _this, Black Canary wondered?

"What are you waiting for?" Huntress whispered discreetly. "Kick - Her - Ass."

"I . . ." Black Canary could not respond. She felt her abdomen tighten, the fire between her legs exploded against the soft vibration and slow thrusting of the silver toy.

"I . . ." Canary felt her hips buck. She tried to look over her shoulder again as a soft wetness tickled her taught sphincter. Instead her legs suddenly went weak, her whole body shuddered, and she threw her head back and cried out, "I'm cumming!"

She cried out again and again with each spasm of her body until the orgasm at last subsided, and she collapsed in a heap on top of a slightly disgruntled Huntress.

Canary felt Roulette continuing to massage her taught asshole with her tongue, and as she was unable to resist at the moment, was surprised to find it quite pleasurable. Black Canary knew Huntress was the sane one. They had to get out of this situation, and stop Roulette from whatever scheme she was pulling.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Black Canary rolled off the Roulette table.

"Where are you going, my pet?" pouted Roulette. "Ready for a new position are you?"

Black Canary put her best stern look on her face, but leaned against the table for support.

"I'm _not_ your pet, Roulette," Black Canary's stance became threatening, and she held up the spike weapon in defiance. Black Canary imagined that she probably looked more ridiculous than threatening with her leggings cloistered around her ankles and her suit riding up her ass as if it were a G-string. "Your little . . .game - ends now!"

Roulette sighed. "Someone was clever I see," Roulette said in a mock disappointed voice as she bent to recover her other spike weapon from underneath the table.

"Huntress, you've been a naughty girl, and now you must be punished."

Roulette moved around the table toward Huntress' head, and Canary moved to intercept. Canary lunged, and the deadly hair pieces clanged together once, twice, and then grinded together in a soft scraping noise as each woman pushed against the other. Roulette grabbed Canary's free wrist, angling for better control. Black Canary raised her arm high as struggled to remove the advantage wrist control gave to Roulette. The raised arm brought the two women close together, nose to nose and chest to chest in a deadly dance. The weapons grinded perilously in the space between their throats. One small slip would have meant death for the loser.

The blond crime fighter felt her weakened body shaking, but she would be dammed if she was to be humiliated again in front of The Huntress. Her breasts pressed stickily against Roulette's slightly smaller pale globes, and the sensation was distracting. Canary grunted as she strained with great effort, trying to push Roulette back and slip under her guard. The gambling queen wouldn't budge however, and she smiled back confidently and lustfully at Canary.

"You're tired Black Canary," Roulette cooed. "Why don't you take a break?"

It was instantly obvious to Canary that Roulette hadn't even been trying, as an overwhelming surge of strength from the woman sent her reeling back into the wall, while the spiked weapon in her hand was sent flying. She hit the back of her head against the wall, and saw stars as she slid to the ground in a daze. Wondering why she was not already dead from a follow up strike, Black Canary shook her head to clear her vision.

"Good, your still conscious; I feared I may have overdone it, little bird," said Roulette in a sing-song voice. As she stood on the table and positioned herself over Huntress's head. "I wouldn't want you to miss this, and you may wish to join us in a moment."

Roulette winked at Black Canary and then began to finger herself while looking down at the Huntress. Roulette moaned, sighing much too dramatically. Her eyes twinkled, and it was obvious to Black Canary that she was trying to get a reaction out of Huntress, who only turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Get up Canary!" Her crime fighting rival pleaded. "I know you've got more fight in you!"

But she didn't. Black Canary could tell her body was done fighting for several hours at least. It didn't seem they were in any real danger here, but she wished desperately that she could prevent the sexual assault that was obviously going to continue. Yet, as she watched Roulette finger herself, and pinch her own nipple, she could not help but think that the villainess was indeed a specimen of beauty. The woman had done things to her tonight. Things that had felt . . . good. Who could say what was natural and what was obscene under these circumstances. Would anyone judge her? She wanted the Huntress to feel the same pleasure she had felt before this was over. Huntress was holding back, holding onto some guilt that would destroy her when this was over if she did not find a way to cope with it now. If she could help in any way, it would be to Help Huntress at least relax her body and try to enjoy what was now clearly inevitable. Black Canary wondered if she could really go as far as necessary to make that happen. Roulette's voice broke into her thoughts.

The tattooed woman sank to her knees above Huntress's face, the spike perched at her throat.

"Now my sweet vigilante fuck toy," Roulette purred as she continued to slide two slickened fingers inside of her. "I will save the dignity of your identity, by not removing that ridiculous mask, only because I find it rather kinky. And I will spare your misguided and miserable man-betrayed life only if you taste me now. You're going to learn to eat pussy now Huntress, and you better do it well. It would be a pity to kill you so soon, you could net me a huge profit for the fights I'll set up for you. But we will get to that later."

"Anything you put even near my mouth gets bitten off!" growled Huntress as she swallowed hard against the sharp steel poking at her throat."

Roulette replied by settling herself onto Huntress face, which was still turned aside, and digging the spike deeper into Huntress neck, drawing a small trickle of blood. Huntress gasped and tilted her chin back, coughing. When Roulette raised her body up again, Huntress' cheek was moistened with beads of Roulette's feminine dew. Black Canary found the whole display strangely attractive. From Huntress' moistened face to her heaving breasts as she struggled for breath; to her trembling arms and legs as they struggled against her restraints . . . Canary was beginning to find Huntress seductively attractive. Black Canary knew she would have to see the sex appeal in Huntress if she were to help her rival now. Or was Huntress her . . . friend? Time would only tell. Canary struggled to her feet as Roulette continued to taunt Huntress.

"I know you think you're tough my beauty." said Roulette motherly. "But you see, it is I who am holding all the cards. You'll be dead before you could do too much damage, and I kind of like being nibbled a little. You'd be surprised at my pain tolerance. That's your one hint. Now get started."

Black Canary made it to the end of the table before collapsing to her knees. Roulette stared at her seductively while Huntress reluctantly stuck out her tongue, her eyes still clamped shut. Roulette lowered herself forcefully, and Huntress made a small gagging noise as she began to blindly lick Roulette. Muffled curses came from Huntress. Canary could only make out the word "smell." Roulette giggled devilishly and positioned her tender slit exactly where she wanted Huntress' mouth.

"Go on." said Roulette, who was still gazing hungrily at Canary while reaching out to fondle one of Huntresses tits. "Taste her." "You're newfound desire is obvious. You'll find this is sooo much better than cock, although cock has its merits. Besides' you wouldn't want me to have an accident in a moment of pleasure would you?"

Roulette indicated her weapon in an unvoiced threat, but Black canary ignored it. Her gaze had left Roulette altogether and had traveled up Huntress's milky thighs to her neatly trimmed muff. Canary marveled at how the woman's dark pubic hair called attention to her perfectly symmetrical rose-colored folds. Black Canary could freely admit she was envious of the Huntress once again. The woman was clearly extremely tight, and she hoped the Question didn't swap bed stories with Ollie. Fortunately, neither of the two men was the type to brag. Still Canary felt inadequate.

With all these thoughts swirling in her head, Canary realized she had been slowly crawling up onto the table. Her hands massaging the silky smooth feeling of Huntress's firm thighs. Canary found her face inches from Huntress' clit. She breathed on it experimentally, looking up for Huntress's reaction. All she could see was Huntress struggling against Roulette's perfectly shaved snatch in a contest of wills. Canary looked up at Roulette, for some reason seeking the more experienced lesbian's approval as she licked two of her fingers and slid them slowly inside Huntress.

This time Huntress let out a muffled gasp. Roulette moaned deeply, grinding herself on Huntress' still reluctant tongue. The villainess closed her eyes and arched her back tossing her long dark, hair through the air.

"Be a dear and hand be the vibrator, Canary," Roulette said in between gasping breaths.

Canary looked to her left and found the toy still at the end of the table. Roulette promptly switched on the toy and applied it to a perky pink nipple after greedily snatching it from Canary's hand.

"Now suck! You little cunt!" Roulette snarled down at the Huntress. "That's it, take me in your mouth! Suck my clit! Come on! Yes! Right there! Yes. Just like that!"

Canary grew more excited, she reached between her legs with her free hand and began to finger her own clit in soft circles. Finally, she did the same to Huntress' beautiful little clit with her tongue. Huntress' salty-tangy taste swelled on her tongue, and the masked crime fighter moaned deeply. Yet, the moan was sad, defeated. Canary pressed her attack.

"Huntress, don't be ashamed." Canary pleaded. "This is really me now. I want to be with you. Even though I beat you that one time I was always envious of how much smarter you were. I wish the league would let you back in. I . . ." Black Canary realized she may be saying too much. All the envy, all the fear, and all the desperation she felt for Huntress really only required one request. "Please, _want_ to be with me too."

With that, Black Canary took Huntress clit into her mouth and sucked. She worked her fingers in furious small circles as her tongue dances along Huntress' tight slit. Huntress' hips bucked, and Canary became aware that the smacking and slurping noises from beneath Roulette were growing louder and more rapid. Roulette cried out in pleasure, beginning to lose control.

"Oh yes! You little bitch!" cried Roulette. "Now you've got it. Drive that tongue deep inside me. Oh! Oh!"

Roulettes cries stopped abruptly, and Black Canary saw her mouth try to give one final cry; but none came. Her orgasm was too intense for sound to escape. The tattooed woman fell forward. Her dark eyes locked with Black Canary's, only inches away. Roulette grinned, and applied the still humming vibrator to Huntress clit while Canary used her fingers to spread Huntress' soft petals wide and drive her tongue deep within her rival, her friend, her secret love. With her mouth free for a moment, Huntress cried out in pleasure. True pleasure.

Huntress was at last letting go as Canary herself had learned to do moments ago. Black Canary smiled, feeling relief and warmth for her new lover was over her. Encourage, she happily darted her tongue faster and deeper into Huntress' love canal. Taking the vibrator from Roulette, Canary gently shoved the toy slowly inside Huntress.

Then Roulette surprised Canary by lunging forward and kissing her fully on the mouth. Canary felt her eyes fly open wide, then she let them close as she fenced with Roulette's probing tongue in her mouth. Meanwhile, Canary ground the vibrator into Huntress' sopping wet pussy, producing bubbling and smaking noises that made Black Canary's own pussy ache for the orgasm-giving vibrations of the toy.

Canary settled for a third finger of her own as she deepened her kiss with Roulette. Roulettes mouth tasted of expensive wine and sex, and Canary felt strangely abandoned when the kiss was abruptly broken. Canary's momentary confusion left her as a hand cupped her breast, and an expert lesbian tongue worked wonders on her nipple. Black Canary gave a disappointed whine as even the attention on her tits was ended much to shortly, but she marveled at the view as Roulette positioned herself to lick and suck Huntress' clit. Canary twisted the vibrator, and not to be out done, joined Roulette in pleasuring Huntress with her mouth.

"Oh god! I can't believe it!" croaked Huntress. "Canary, this is . . . OH! Don't you dare tell "Q." You hear me! Yes! Oh god! I think I'm gonna. . ."

She did . . . severely. Huntress would later confide in Black Canary that she actually came four times in a row. The vengeful vixen of the night squealed and bucked her hips, and the flood of juices on her lips and chin made Black Canary smile triumphantly while she shared them in a sloppy kiss with Roulette. Canary's body gave out completely then, as if it had been waiting for a job well done, and she faded into a blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sonar sat in a prison cell, glued to his tiny T.V. Striped of his technology, Sonar was nothing more than a normal man, that a normal prison could hold. All he was guilty of for now was illegal gambling, as the Justice League was left with no proof and no leads to the mind control. Otherwise, they could have all been charged with illegal trafficking in persons. The fact that it would have been for fighting and not sex might have lessened the charges. No one would have guessed that Roulette had in fact done just that, though not for money. Now Sonar was the only one benefitting from that little stunt.

Roulette. How Sonar loathed the woman. At least he wouldn't have to put up with her in this Federal prison. Sonar loosened the front opening on his orange prison jumpsuit, preparing to make use of the only gift Roulette had ever given him. Before the Justice League girls had busted loose and ruined the whole operation, Sonar had been able to make an amazing video. After all, it would have been bad security not to have cameras in the gambling witch's ready room. He'd had the video put on a miniature DVD and stored under a special file in the societies archives just in case he needed leverage material later. Good old Luthor had been able to arrange some comforts for him in prison. Sonar really did like the Society better now that he was in charge instead of that monkey, Grog.

Only Luthor also knew about the file, because of coarse, Luthor knew everything. Sonar didn't mind him knowing though. In fact as he started the video for the seventeenth time in a week, Sonar didn't mind being in prison at all. Sonar pleasure himself as he watched voluptuous Black Canary, sultry Huntress, and even the dominant Roulette fondle, suck, and fuck each other one more time, and thought to himself, _it was all worth it._


End file.
